Destiny Islands: The Legacy Of The Keyblade
by The Wingman of Warriors
Summary: Gears of Darkness. Wiles of Oblivion. These are the keyblades that Kairi wield. When she steps forward against Sora's will and masters the darkness within, will Sora and Riku, with some help along the way, be able to rescue her from it.


This is going to be a long story...

**"Thoughts"**

_"Dark Kairi"_

"Talking"

* * *

For years, the Destiny islands had been known as the place to be. The islands were the number one spot to visit on vacations. No one knew what took place years ago. No one cared.

"Sora," Riku called out from on the mini-island thingy. Sora was playing in the water like a little monkey so Riku knew where to find him.

"What do you want?" Sora demanded of Riku, angry that he probably would have to get out of the water. **"Will I ever get a break?" he thought.**

"Fine, I guess you don't want to eat," Riku said, glad that he would get more pizza than Sora. Riku then proceeded to gobble down two boxes of pizza without even breaking a sweat. He sighed as Sora glided up to the top of the mini-island to yell at him for eating all of the pizza.

"RIKU," Sora howled menacingly," WHY DID YOU EAT ALL OF THE PIZZA!!!!!"

He looked at the boxes then glared at Riku.

"What?" Riku asked, delirious because of the amount of food he ate." I told you to come and get some food. You were the one who decided not to listen."

"Aww, but I'm hungry," Sora complained.

"So," Riku said. He should have come when he was called.

Sora drew a wooden sword and crept slowly towards the middle of the mini-island he was on.

"Is this a challenge?" Riku asked quizzically. **If it is, then I should have some fun and actually fight him, he thought.**

"YES IT IS!!!"Sora boomed, while dusting off his wooden sword and charging at Riku. Riku automatically drew his wooden blade and charged at Sora. They clashed in mid-air and their blades instantly broke. Sora smiled and looked at Riku. Riku did the same.

"I see that this is not going to go anywhere if we continue to use these blades," Riku said menacingly.

"Duh, I thought you would have realized that without saying it," Sora said, slightly annoyed that he mentioned that instead of just drawing his blade.

Simultaneously, Sora and Riku drew their keyblades, Sora drawing the Bond of Flames and Riku drawing the Soul Eater.

"Lets do this," Sora said, and then they were off. Sora shot a Blizzard at Riku, who automatically dodged and threw his keyblade in a Strike Raid. Now, if clearly remember the strike raid technique, we know that it is not pleasant to be on the receiving end of one. Sora found this out the hard way as a spinning Soul Eater struck him in the stomach. Sora grabbed his stomach in pain. He landed in a not so graceful way on the dirt.

"Hey, no fair! You can't do a strike raid," Sora protested.

Riku laughed and then said, "All's fair in love and war."

"Fine then," Sora said, and with that he charged at Riku. Riku looked at him oddly. **I know he's not that foolish, **He thought.

"Time to test out my new skill," Sora said triumphantly, "Trinity Clone Strike!!!"

Suddenly, Sora split in three. Each clone seemed to be in a different form; one was in Wisdom form, the second one was in Valor form, and the last one was in Master Form.

They all seemd to be in sync as they all spoke at the same time and said, "Try to beat me now! I am here but not here at the same time." Then they all attacked at the same time. Wisdom form shot a magical beam at Riku. Riku narrowly dodged it only to have a keyblade, wielded by Valor form, smack him into the earth with tremendous force. He didn't fail to notice—as he was plummeting into the earth—that the master form did not attack him at all. **How peculiar, **He thought as he got up and spit out some dirt.

"Had enough yet," the three of them taunted. Master Form was holding the Oath Keeper and Oblivion keyblades. Wisdom form was holding the Jungle King and the Three wishes. Valor form was holding the Ultima Key and the Fenrir.

"Nope, I'm just getting started," Riku said. As soon as he finished that phrase he charged at Sora and began to wail on the Valor form. As it began to take some hits, Master form stepped in and guarded Valor Form while Wisdom Form powered up an Ultima Gravijia. Master and Valor both backed away as the Gravijia technique was released, taking Riku by storm. Riku was barely able to deflect that as the Valor form came in again and smacked Riku into the air. Then he transported himself behind Riku and started to wail on him. Finally, Valor moved out of the way as Wisdom shot a Ultima Gravijia again. This time it hit, causing Riku to lose his breath and be flattened into the floor. He coughed as he finally figured the technique out. He began to laugh as the pointlessness of continuing the fight at this point in time.

"What are you laughing at?" the three asked at once.

"I can't win at this point. You're forms are too strong when separated in three." Riku stated, his keyblade disappearing in a cloud of darkness. When Sora was paying full attention, Riku continued, "When separated in three, its as if you are in three different places at once, however, I presume there is a drawback."

"So you noticed, didn't you," the forms said as they dissipated.

"Yup," said Riku.

Sora reappeared in all of his glory. He smiled when Riku laughed it off.

"Just don't use it again," Riku said as he reformed the Soul Eater.

"I can't promise that," Sora said challengingly.

Riku immediately charged at Sora. Sora charged at Riku. Simultaneously, they jumped to meet in midair. But something in the horizon made them stop.

As he landed, Riku asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know…maybe a heartless," Sora said, unsure of his answer.

They both looked out into the horizon. Whatever was there was gone.

"Weird, it looked like Kairi for a second." Sora said.

"Yeah, I know," said what sounded like a familiar female voice.

"Aghh, Kairi, don't sneak up on us like that!" Riku and Sora said simultaneously, frightened by Kairi's sudden appearance. She laughed at their foolishness, then stated simply, "I just wanted to see how you to dorks were doing."

Kairi was wearing a black version of Riku's old vest with a grey leotard and a black and grey plaid skirt with some black sandals. She had cut her hair back to its original length and had also obtained a keyblade, The Gears of Darkness. Sora warned her not to use it after, when she first used it, it nearly caused her to turn into a heartless. Apparently there was some darkness in her heart.

"So I see you guys are enjoying yourselves." Kairi said, taking off her vest and resting it on the paopu tree.

"Yups,"Riku said. Kairi looked at them then pulled out her keyblade.

_"I'm ready to fight,"_ she said to Sora and Riku as her appearance changed to that of a heartless with a keyblade.

To Be Continued...

* * *

How you like it, eh? Good or Bad? Reviews make Warrior happy. Flames will be used to cook cat. MMMM...CatsMimicing Chinese-Americans 


End file.
